Mark Raid
Mark Raid was a Human born on Dromund Kaas. He was an Imperial patriot who believed the Empire had the power to stabilize the galaxy, unlike the Republic which refused to apply it's military to combat thugs in it's capital (stated in a Coruscant quest in SWTOR) in order to not seem bad. He wanted order and hated aliens, viewing them as impure and competition for resources. He believed that since those who founded the society of the Empire were Pureblood and Human that they were the true Sith/Imperials. He attended an Imperial military training base. Imperial Private As a private he was in the system Korriban was located when Korriban was reclaimed albeit he was escorting the staff of an Imperial medical shuttle that arrived to tend to tons of butchered Imperials. He was able to show remarkable blaster skill, killing rogue smugglers who tried to loot the place with incredible accuracy, something that he was able to do because he had good sight and it came pretty natural to him after a few times fighting with a blaster in training. He was made into a sniper. Imperial Sniper At the Battle of Athiss he and his platoon wiped out many Republic rescue attempts, firing from cliffs and down hills with sniper rifles and missiles, widely utilizing binoculars. Not much is known about what happened. Fugitive Hunt On Dromund Kaas several Imperial officers were being killed. Mark Raid was posted in a building with binoculars to watch for anything weird around a prominent Imperial officer placed in a high populated area to try to bait the killer. Mark Raid noticed a man with a pistol get close and dropped his binoculars, punched out the window which was locked and aimed his rifle at the man's knee's and took him down. Several Imperial Special Ops soldiers ran out of a local cantina, stationed there to capture the killer. Several more all around to grab him if he had tried to run among the crowd responded. Mark and 2 other soldiers were ordered to take the man to Imperial Intelligence for questioning. Imperial Intelligence The man was furiously interrogated and revealed being hired by a Jedi master on Coruscant eager to restart the war. Mark Raid was recruited into Imperial Intelligence due to their fine work and sent to kill them. Assassination Mark Raid organized Imperial Diplomats (seen in the Treaty of Coruscant) to demand that the Jedi be handed over by the senate. When the senate could not take the Empire's word as truth Mark Raid withdrew the Diplomats and had comm signals go out to the Jedi Master after having mercenaries spy on the Jedi and find his comm frequency. The signals appeared to be accidently appearing to the Jedi and that they were talking to somebody else. The people in the meetings were Imperial Diplomats discussing their affiliations. The Jedi Master, as expected traced the location but the Diplomats had recalled. This action was planned, knowing the Master would want to kill them and as they went in tons of Imperial Commandos surrounded them, coming down stairs and aiming from stairs and all different entry points and down ropes. The Jedi Master put up a fight but was overwhelmed and injured. Mark Raid entered, escorted by 4 Imperial Commandos due to the very threat the Jedi was and shot the kneeling injured Jedi dead and had his men withdraw and inform keeper, who was pleased. Chase in The Upper City Mark chased a traitor helping the Republic with Imperial plans for use in border skirmishes by speeder until the traitor landed on a mall place and entered. Mark chased two, running after him. They all pushed past crowds. CSF officers gave chase of the duo for disorderly conduct. The traitor fled into a restaurant to take the back doors but there were none and Mark aimed a pistol at him. The CSF officers told him to drop it and aimed at him but he threw a grenade to them with his left hand with short detonation range, taking them out. The traitor tried to plead but was shot dead, 7 holes total. People screamed and fled. Mark Raid managed to escape the chaos. Mission with another Cipher On a mission to capture a Republic senator who spoke out against the Empire's unfair treaty terms, a Jedi slashed Mark in a similar position to Appo's injury and the other Cipher killed the force user with his anger, seeing a fellow Imperial fall: striking the Jedi with his blaster several times and blasting them as they fell to the ground several times and kicking them to roll them over as they were on the ground. The Cipher kneeled besides his comrade who was in a fatal condition and took a CSF officer hostage with a sneak ambush as the officer came to investigate and took the hostage and his comrade to a very high point of Coruscant. A CSF gunship swirled and the Cipher ended up being attacked by the hostage and killing them and having to hold off swarms of officers trying to breech the building by rope without causing devastating property damage by gunship fire. Gunship fire soon erupted through, piloted by the survivor of the Gunship that had attacked Jango Fett. The Cipher barely even made it retreat and carried his comrade back with him to the spaceport where he took hostages needed and blasted his way through the spaceport and returned to Dromund Kaas, where Mark was already dead and given a proper burial which many attended. End